1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering control apparatus that manipulates an electric power conversion circuit connected to a synchronous motor in order to generate a steering assist force using a torque of the synchronous motor.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electric power steering system (steering control apparatus), a steering operation of increasing a tire angle (a steered angle that is the angle of steered wheels) to a given value or larger is inhibited. Specifically, for example, in a rack and pinion system, an end of a rack shaft comes into contact with a rack housing to inhibit a steering operation of further increasing the tire angle (see Paragraph [0006] in Japanese Patent No. 5050421).
However, when the end of the rack shaft comes into contact with the rack housing, the electric power steering system (steering control apparatus) may be subjected to impact. The impact is desirably mitigated.